rufratsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Oscar
Oscar is my OC. He is the same age as Tommy. He has brown spikey hair like Chuckie's hair but even bigger and spikier. He holds his hair up with a pair of green goggles. He wears a blue sweater with green triangles and a white diaper. Oscar is always sucking a blue pacifier. He is extremely silly and likes gross stuff like Phil and Lil do, ie mud and eating worms. He is a wizard or as the babies put it a "Lizard" because they mix up their words still. He can use magic as a result. He is often found with his living teddy bear called Teddy who sniffs people like a dog does to find their scent. He also likes apart from gross stuff; Clowns, which Chuckie is scared of so they don't get along. Cartoon animals with big shiny wet noses because he likes to squeeze their noses. Clowns also have big shiny noses sometimes depending on the art style of the cartoon so that's why he likes clowns. Oscar hates green vegetables, he says they are yucky. He also cries easily when hurt. He does gross things like throwing dirty diapers at people, he is very unhygienic. Relationships with other characters How he interacts with people, who he likes and dislikes. Tommy He likes Tommy very much and acts as the peace keeper when Tommy and Phil squabble. Tommy is sometimes peeved by his gross out humor. Chuckie He likes Chuckie but they squabble over Chuckie's phobia of clowns. He sympathises occasionally as there are a lot of scary things but not clowns, clowns are funny! Phil They are the best of friends, they both like gross stuff like mud baths and eating worms. Oscar doesn't like it when Phil and Tommy argue. Lil Same as above but Oscar is not a big fan of girls, he says they have cooties. Dil He thinks it's funny when Dil is being gross or when he is being mean to Tommy. Kimi Again he doesn't like girls much, but in the All Grown up timeline they are good friends because Kid Oscar loves Manga and all things Japanese. Angelica He doesn't like her because she is evil!! She calls him dumb like the other babies because he can't talk yet. Suzie He likes Suzie. Peter Shepherd They have an on and off friendship because Peter finds his silliness annoying. This outside character from another fictional universe really doesn't like the babyish world of the rugrats and hates having to visit. Oscar is always getting him into sticky situations because it's funny. I have other characters crossover in my Fanon. Judy Shepherd Oscar still hates her for being bossy and not letting them go on adventures, they had a falling out after Oscar took the babies to Jumanji. Alan Parrish. Alan can't understand Baby Oscar's babbling. Timmy Turner Timmy Turner sometimes visit because of the carpet crawlers cameo in Channel Chasers. Bart Simpson Bart hates being turned into a baby. He hates Oscar for being silly and for being evil in his universe, Oscar did some evil stuff out selfishness. Oscar thinks he is a hypocrite because he was only helping him get his own way.